Hayate疾风
Hayate is the main protagonist of Phantom Paradise. Unlike most other male concubines, he currently has both the Yin and Yang of the soul of his mother (Shen-Yue-Ye), which grants him her powers. Prologue The first episode shows Hayate as the emperor of the Phantom Paradise. He uses his power to take all the swords around him and direct it towards one person. He is fully grown. He still has his wings over his head. He wears black fluff around his neck. His power takes the form of a purple yin- yang Before Death (History) Hayate was born in Japan in a time of war. His father, who was an army general stationed in Shanghai, expected the best for Hayate but was never proud. All Hayate wanted to do was to impress his father but because of his father's standards he was never able to. In the army, he was the most talented warrior in his unit. One day the general announced that they could "volunteer" to sign up to join a kamikaze attack (essentially a suicide mission). At first, no one signed up. After a couple of seconds Hayate agrees to join under his father's pressure, knowing that he would be facing certain death either way as the punishment for not joining the kamikaze is execution. Everyone else in the class ends up joining because Hayate was considered the lowest of his class. Later that day, Lucius accidentally flew his kite over the fence to the military compound. Hayate returned the kite to Lucius and the two talked. Lucius praised Hayate for being brave and also gave him a candy. On the day of the kamikaze, the unit was surprised by the enemy dropping bombs down on them before they could bomb their target, an aircraft carrier. Hayate was the only one in his unit to reach the target, but at the last second he turned around, remembering Lucius. His plane crashed in front of the church Lucius was attending. Lucius’ family treated Hayate’s wounds and he took a few weeks to recover. Over those few weeks, Hayate became close with Lucius and his family and even helped tutor him. Then one day the Japanese attacked Lucius' home looking for Hayate. Hayate refused to be taken and fought back. He freed Lucius and then went hid on the roof. The men, knowing that they would be unable to take Hayate on so easly, told him that his father had killed him self in shame. Hayate is shocked by this relevation saying that this wasn't true. The man handed Hayate the paper which had declared his father dead. Appearance & Persona Hayate's character is portrayed as having long black hair with two wing-like shapes that protrude outwards from either side of his head. He also has sharp, purple eyes and fair skin. His appearance is very much like that of his mother's, Shen Ye-Yue, who was the Seventh Court Deity. He also inherited a small distinctive mark under his eye, as well as his independent and cold personality, from his mother. He bears a sizable scar on his waist. Overall, Hayate is described to be a very attractive character and his only fault in beauty is his scar. In the prologue, he is a full-grown adult and is known as the emperor. The mark under his eye changes slightly. Clothing His clothing constantly changes depending on the occasion. He normally wears a blue dress lase coat as his concubine clothing but for dances ,he wears a special dress. His dress was vandalized before a dance competition but he manages to make it look beautiful. He continues to wear this while he dances. When he goes dancing front of the empress Ji Ru-Qian gives him a mask which will help him hide his power from the empress. Power/ Fighting He is a skilled at the basic sword moves but has to have help from Ji Ru-Qian who gives him some papers to teach him fighting. He has magic, which is uncommon for men in the phantom paradise, which is the same as his mothers due to her passing down half her soul. His other half is later given to him during a fight which makes him lose control. His power is shown to be able to summon a black and white sword. In the prologue he is able to take all the weapons around him and through them at one person. After that he uses his sword as a shield. Category:Characters